Fullmetal Alchemist 2 : Curse Of The Crimson Elixir
by Uni-Rainicorn
Summary: This story follows Fullmetal Alchemist. After they arrive Liore. This story followed the game fullmetal alchemist 2: curse of the crimson elixir.


**is the method of Deconstructing and reconstructing matter by understanding its inherent laws and its place in nature. The power to freely transform matter may appear as a miracle to those unfamiliar with the practice. But even seemingly Almighty power of alchemy abide by one absolute law. That law is "equivalent exchange". In order to gain something in equivalent price must be paid. Numerous Alchemist neglected or intentionally broke just law many times in the past... and in every instance, it's invariably let to tragedy. 5000 years ago... there existed a civilization in the east which, flourished through the power of alchemy. The king untilized alchemy to build giant cities, cultivate the lands,and protect the citizens from Invaders. The people both revered and feared Miracles performed by their king. But then, one day, tragedy befall them. The king committed a forbidden Act... and as a consequence a terrible catastrophe struck the land. The civilization is said to have perished in a single night.**

 **And, then 3 years ago. Tale of two brothers and friend who were extremely talented in Alchemy despite their youth. To bring back dead deceased mother back to life the boys and girl made in a attempt at the most forbidden act in Alchemy- human transmutation- an act that cost the older brother his left leg,and the younger his entire body. And friend her right leg. On impulse, the other transmuted the younger's soul and bound it to a suit of armor-sacrificing in his right arm and her left arm... ~Edward Elric~ the elder brother outfitted with mechanical limbs called automail. ~Alphonse Elric~ the younger brother whose soul occupies the giant suit of armor. ~Samantha Marson~ an friend to who had mechanical limbs called automail as well. Even now, the brothers and friend are said to be on a continuing journey in search of the legendary "philosopher's stone"... the only item that may help them regain their bodies, and bring back everything they lost...**

* * *

 **Chapter** **1: The** **Desert** **City** **of** **Lior**

And our protagonists are walking in the desert city.

~Lior fountain plaze.~

Edward: "well looks like we're finally here- the desert city of Lior."

Alphonse: "the folks around here seem a little different from people in other towns..."

Samantha: "well, I hear most of the townspeople are followers if the Sun God, leto. Sounds like a cult if you ask me."

Alphonse: "so... About those "miracles" that. Are being performed by their prophet-

Edward:"right. Based on the rumors I've heard, all that stuff is just alchemy.

Samantha:"but even then, being able to " resurrect the dead" seems a little far- fetched."

Alphonse: "you figure it's got something to do with the Philosopher's Stone."

Edward:"that's what we came all way here to find out, isn't it?"

Samantha: "for starters, we should try meeting up with this so-called prophet."

Then Edward notices a small restaurant.

Alphonse: "hm? Something wrong?"

Edward:"nah, its just my stomach's growling. Let's grab a bite to eat here."

Samantha:"sure."

* * *

~time skip~

Children of God who live upon this land. Pray in faith that ye may be saved.

Edward:"hm...?"

As sun light the day...so does Leto illuminate thy path... And drown out the shadows of suffering.

Alphonse: " is this some kind of religion broadcast?"

I am the Sun God's commissary...

Edward:"God's commissary? If this is supposed to be a comedy show, no one's laughing. Who the heck is that?"

Samantha: "Edward."

Customer:"why, father cornello."

Edward:"who that?"

Shopkeeper: "you're kidding me! You're never heard of the great prophet Cornello?"

Customer:"he performs miracles! I've never seen anything like it before. Its God's work for sure!"

Samantha:" God's work, huh?"

Edward:"father cornello the prophet, huh? So, mister how can I get an audience with thus guy?"

Customer: he's always in the temple. Just head straight down this street and you're there."

Edward:"the temple of the Sun God... Well, no use sitting around with that information. Al,Sam, you ready to split?"

Alphonse and Samantha: uh-huh. Up and at 'em...

Then Alphonse hit his helmet on the roof of the small café. A radio was smashed in pieces.

Alphonse: "uh oh."

Samantha: "Alphonse?!"

Shopkeeper: "aaaaaaagh! My...my radio!"

Alphonse: "Oops."

Shopkeeper: "ohhh, now you've done it buddy...what do you expect, wearing tin suit like that?"

Edward: " don't bust a lung Grandpa. we can fix it.

Shopkeeper: "it's in a thousand pieces!"

Alphonse:"okay. Here goes!"

Alphonse transmuted the radio to brand new. And the citizens watch shock.

The shopkeeper was amazed. And customer too.

Edward: "is that good enough for ya?"

Shopkeeper: "well, I'll be damned... It's really a land of prophets! Your buddy can work miracles like cornello!"

Samantha:"oh, it's nothing like that."

Alphonse: "it's science. We're alchemists."

Edward: "we're the elric brothers and partner Samantha Marson. Not to brag or anything, but we're pretty well known."

Shopkeeper:"elric, Marson,huh...? Oh, the elric brothers!? And Samantha Marson!? Oh, I've heard of you guys before!"

Customer:" the older brother is the State Alchemist... And his partner too. "Fullmetal alchemist" Edward elric! And "Elemental alchemist" Samantha Marson!"

Then they looked at Alphonse.

Shopkeeper: "so YOU'RE the master alchemist! And now I get why you're called "Fullmetal"! Its because of this suit of armor! And you I heard that you can control any elements in power!"

Samantha blush sleepily.

Alphonse:"umm, it's not me... It's him."

Shopkeeper:" huh? You mean that little shorty?"

Samantha: "oh no."

Edward: **"who're** **ya** **callin' a** **bean-sprout** **midget!?"**

Alphonse: "I'm Alphonse elric, the younger brother!"

Edward: "and i am the "Fullmetal Alchemist," Edward elric!"

Samantha:" I am Samantha Marson, "Elemental Alchemist"."

Shopkeeper:" uh...so sorry..."

Edward:"uneducated, no-good, rotten... C'mon, Al and Sam let's get out to the temple."

Alphonse and Samantha: "yeah. Sorry for the ruckus! Bye!"

Mysterious man: "state alchemists Edward elric and Samantha Marson..."

Then they headed to the temple.

* * *

~Lior: Residential District ~

* * *

Edward: "so, straight down the street to the temple,and we will be shaking hands with the prophet Cornello."

Alphonse:"hey, it looks like there's some sort of gathering up ahead. Are they waiting for us?"

Samantha: "I don't know Al?"

The a group of mens walked up the trio.

Leto cultist: "you! You're the state Alchemist Edward Elric and Samantha Marson, aren't you?"

Edward"so what if we are? Who wants to know? We don't do autographs.

Samantha: "really ed, really?" Sarcastically  
Leto cultist:"visiting Father Cornello won't be possible I'm afraid.

Leto cultist: "for your should are destined to depart for the afterlife-right here and now!"

Edward:" is that a fancy way of telling us you're about to kick our asses?"

Leto cultist:" it is the will of Leto. Nothing personal!"

Edward"I'd say you're God's got some aggressive tendencies, but if it's a fight you want, I'm happy to oblige!"

Samantha: "ready to get Rumble!"

Alphonse:"w-wait, Ed and Sam..."

Edward: "if beating up psycho cultist is wrong, then I don't wanna be right! C'mon, Al and Sam!"

Samantha: "I'm always ready to kick your asses!"

Then they fought them.

Edward:"geez, what do they teach these guys at church, anyways? Let's head for the temple."

Samantha:"right."

They head to the temple.

Leto cultist:"they're...they're thrashing us! They're defying the heavens! Get more men!"

Leto cultist:"these heretics must not live. So is the will of Leto Kill Them!"

Edward:"I dunno about you, Al and Sam, but I think these guys have been out in the desert way too long!"

Samantha:"yeah, pretty much."

They continues to fight them.

Leto cultist:"grr... They're stronger then they look! Don't fall back! Call for more Reinforcements!"

Edward:"aw, come on, already. I'll give you guys points for tenacity, but your fighting skills suck!"

Samantha nod her head.

Leto cultist:" agh! Don't listen to their blasphemy! Get them!"

?:"what are you doing!?"

Edward:"hm?"

Leto cultist: "what a time to run into Rose..."

Rose: "how could you all gang up on them? You've turned into a mob!"

Alphonse:"w-watch out, miss! You shouldn't get so close!"

Samantha:"yea."

Rose:"repent,before Leto punishes you all for your sins!"

Leto cultist:"bad timing... We'll let these blackguards go for now. Retreat!"

Rose:"...wait! Where are you going? We're not through here!

Rose:"don't you have even one word of apology to these gentleman and lady? Wait, I said!

Alphonse:"um, it okay. Thank you. We're all right."

Edward:"some welcome wagon you guys have. All they were giving out were free trips to the hospital..."

Samantha:" yeah some welcoming."

Alphonse:"they were obviously worshippers of Leto."

Alphonse:"they did ask if you two were a State Alchemists... Could that be why they ganged up on us?"

Edward:"what do they have against State alchemists? Is it in the teachings of Leto to pick fights with strangers?"

Rose:"you mean they jumped you? Th-that can't be!"

Samantha:"yeah. They did actually."

Edward:"believe it, sister. "So is the will of Leto," they said. Easily riled god, huh?"

Rose:"that's impossible! Our prophet, Father Cornello, couldn't possibly allow it!"

Samantha:"heh, they may been have been ordered by your so-called prophet, for all I know."

Alphonse:"yeah, from the way they were talking,that's what it sounded like."

Rose:"please,stop with this nonsense!"

Rose:"father Cornello is a venerable man who taught us, the unlearned, of God's ways! Violence is not in Leto's teachings!"

Edward:"you'd might as well preach to a brick wall. We're not believers-"

Rose:"in that case, why don't you come to our gathering? It's at the temple up ahead."

Rose:"then you should be able to see how truly wonderful father Cornello and the teachings of Leto really are!"

Edward:"and...will father Cornello be at this gathering?"

Rose:"of course!"

Edward and samantha:"huh... In that case, maybe we're take your invitation and check it out."

Rose:"that's wonderful oh, my name is Rose."

Alphonse: I'm Alphonse Elric. And friend Samantha Marson. And this is my older brother-."

Edward:"Edward Elric."

Rose:"you all have such beautiful names. Please, come this way. I'll take you to the temple."

And they follow. Rose to the temple.

~Temple of Leto: Courtyard~

Edward:"wow, what a turnout... So they're all believers in Leto, huh?"

Rose:"that's right. This alone is a testament to the greatness of Father Cornello."

Rose:"how wonderful it is to worship God and live everyday with gratitude and hope..."

Rose:"if you show him you're faithful, I bet he could make you taller! And make you and Sam more like a couple.!"

Samantha blushed radially.

Edward: **"what** **did** **you** **say!?"**

Alphonse:"there, there. She didn't mean any harm.

Rose:"oh! There he is! Father Cornello is about to perform his miracles!"

Cornello:"children of God who live upon this land, pray in faith that ye may be saved.

Then Cornello was performed. And then the green bird was brought live from the dead.

Cornello:"I am thy father and the Sun God's commissary..."

The crowd went wild and amazed.

Alphonse:"ohh, I get it. So I guess those are the miracles."

Samantha:"yeah. Me too."

Edward:" what do you think?"

Samantha:"well, it looks pretty obvious. He's using alchemy. It's just like you said."

Edward:"exactly. But still, something's wrong..."

Rose:"so! How are you liking your first miracle gathering? Isn't Father Cornello amazing?"

Edward:"well, he's an amazing performer, I'll give him that. But those aren't miracles. He's swindling you."

Rose gasp.

Alphonse:"he's ignoring the laws."

Samantha:"yeah, that's what's bugging me-"

Edward:"for that holy bastard to be using that kind of alchemy-"

Rose:"I'm telling you, isn't alchemy! Why won't either of you believe that we're seeing true miracles?"

Alphonse:"brother,Sam, could it be...?"

Edward:"yeah, it could..."

Samantha:"jackpot!"

Rose:"excuse me...?"

Edward:"you know what, Rose? I'm REALLY interested in this religion now!"

Samantha:"and we'd sure like to meet the prophet in person-could you be kind enough to guide us to where he is? Pleeease?"

Rose:"oh! So I finally converted you! Yes! Of course, I will gladly take you to him!"

* * *

~Temple of Leto: prayer of hall~

* * *

Senior Leto cultist:"father Cornello is doing a favor for Rose. He's a very busy man. You should consider yourselves lucky."

Edward:"we appreciate it. I promise it won't take long."

Senior Leto cultist:"yes, I know. It will all be over in a second... Just like this!"

Samantha looks confused and how he sound.

He shoots Alphonse.

Rose:"Cray! What are you doing!?"

Senior Leto cultist:"Rose, father Cornello gave the word. The hammer of God has fallen on these heretics. It is Leto's will!"

Alphonse:"wow... Your god is mean."

Senior Leto cultist:"hm? Who's there!?"

Alphonse stand up.

Senior Leto cultist:"what the-!?"

Rose:"you're...empty? No one inside...!? I-I don't understand..."

Alphonse:"this is my punishment for setting foot in holy ground. We made a mistake...and we're paying for it."

Alphonse:"both of us are."

Rose:" Edward and Samantha, too...?"

Senior Leto cultist:"grr... You freak! Kill them! Kill three of them!"

Samantha:"well, if the cat ain't finally out of the bag! Let's get 'em, Boys!"

Edward and Alphonse:"right!"

They fought them.

Rose gasp fearless.

Edward:"so there's your god at work."

Rose:"no! This must be some mistake! Father Cornello couldn't possibly give such orders..."

Alphonse grunted.

Rose:"Father Cornello is a compassionate man! He reached out to me and saved me when I became alone in this world!"

Rose:"and Father promised me that he will bring Cain-my love-back to life! He promised me!"

Samantha:"tough love, sugar cubes."

Edward:"oh, for crying out loud... You see all this and you STILL want to believe in your fake prophet?"

Rose:"but..."

Samantha:"Rose... Do you have the courage to see the truth?

Rose softly cry.

Then Rose got inside Alphonse.

Alphonse:" okay. I'm ready, Ed."

Edward:"all right. There's gotta be a way to go farther into the temple. Let's look around."

They explore the temple.

Alphonse:"Cornello must be down this hall."

Samantha: The prophet's a verrry busy man. We don't wanna keep him waiting-let's hurry up and pay him a visit!"

They run down the hall and had companies. And the next hall.

Edward:"now this odd. Where'd all the henchmen go?"

Alphonse:"whoa,wait a minute, Ed."

Samantha:"look at those up there. I think it's some sort of booby-trap."

Edward:"wow. The prophet must be keeping some hardcore secrets in here. Let's see what I can do..."

Edward transmute a canon to destroy them.

* * *

~Temple of Leto: westhall 1f~

* * *

Then the statue was moving. And moving toward them.

Alphonse:"! Ed! The statues are moving!"

Samantha:"another one of the prophet's "miracles," I guess..."

Alphonse:"what do you do? It doesn't look like we can beat those things through normal attacks."

Edward: they do look hard, but they're also on the slow side. We'll just have to use that to our advantage."

Then they defend and attack the statues. Then more was coming towards them.

Edward:"aww, man. There's more of 'em?"

Alphonse:"it won't be easy fighting them down one by one..."

Samantha:"yeah. I'll use alchemy to finish 'em off!"

Then the door open up.

~Temple of Leto:egress~

Edward:"hey,wait... What's that funny smell? Something sweet...and sour..."

Samantha:smell? ...hold it, Ed. What's that black thing over there? Is it a puddle?"

Edward:"puddle? It's not like it's raining outside, of the maid's been cleaning the temple hallways..."

Alphonse:"I don't know... And another thing... Doesn't it feel like someone's watching us?"

Samantha:"now you've got me paranoid."

Then something got out of the black puddle and looked weird.

Edward:"waaaagh! What the heck are these things!?"

Samantha:"m-monsters!? Ed!"

Edward:"stay sharp! It looks like they're coming for us!"

They attack the strange monsters.

Alphonse:"well, that wasn't that bad. But I wonder what they were?"

Edward:"I have never seen creatures that before. They obviously weren't human but they weren't any sort of animal..."

Samantha:"could they have been a product of The philosopher's stone,too?"

Edward:"that must be it. Cornello must have made those inky black monsters. Man, I hate tasteless transmutations."

Alphonse:"(but tasteless transmutations are your forte, Ed.)"

Samantha:"well, we can clear that up when we must Cornello. Let's hurry, Boys."

Alphonse:"huh? Oh, yeah."

Edward:"right."

As they head off something was watching them go.

* * *

~Temple of Leto: easthall 1f~

* * *

They moving to a big door.

Samantha :"this must be the room that Rose told us about-where we could find the prophet."

Edward:"I guess it's finally time to have a face-to-face chat with the grand high windbag himself."

Alphonse:"now,be on you best behavior, Ed. We should watch his moves, and-"

Edward:"I know, I know. He is the prophet, after all. I'll be good."

~Temple of Leto:charnel house~

They walked and saw Cornello.

Cornello:"welcome to our sacred temple. What could a state alchemists want here? Have you come to hear a sermon?"

Samantha:"I don't have time for sermons from a con man!"

Edward:"your ring-it's the Philosopher's stone, isn't it? Let me put this as simply as possible-hand it over!"

Alphonse:"(Ed, I thought you said you'd be good!)"

Cornello:"hm. So the State Alchemists sees through everything...indeed! The legendary alchemic amplifier is in my hands!"

Edward:"we've been searching for ages. We'll keep quiet about your swindles if you hand over the stone, so-"

Cornello:"HAhahaha! That is utterly absurd! Those citizens are my faithful servants. Do you think they'll listen to you?"

Alphonse gasp.

Samantha:"spare me the self-righteousness. Now I'm starting to feel sorry for all the people who believe in you."

Cornello:"the believers do not even realize that the miracles are nothing but alchemy! No need to sympathize with such fools!"

Cornello:"the only use I have for them is merely as pawns for war!"

Rose:"Father! Is that... Is that true!?"

Rose climbed out of Alphonse.

Cornello:"what... Rose!? Wh-where did you c- ...How!?"

Rose:"are you saying that you're not going to grant me my wishes through your miracles?"

Rose:"is Cain not coming back from the dead!?"

Cornello groaned.

Cornello:"...True, I am not a commissary of God. But with this stone, I may have the power to revive your fallen love..."

Rose gasp.

Alphonse:"Rose! Don't listen to him!"

Cornello:"Rose, be a good girl and come to me... I am the only one who can make your wish come true. Remember Cain. Now come!"

Rose come towards Cornello.

Samantha:"Rose..."

Edward grunted

Rose:"I'm sorry, you three... But this...this is I you hope I have..."

Cornello:"heh heh heh. Such a good girl..."

Cornello:"and now... Perhaps it's time to defeat the heretics who threaten my order."

*Cutscenes*

Cornello lowly laugh. The bird chirping.  
A door open up. Then some was coming out.

Rose gasp. The creature came out growling.

Cornello:"quite a powerful stone as you sell welded know boy and girl. Four instance I can exactly forced something this."

Samantha:"a chimera."

Cornello:"go get them my beast ripped them in pieces?!"

The chimera was running towards them. And bites Edward's right arm. And Rose gasp.

The chimera was ripped Ed's arm. Alphonse and Samantha watched closely. And Cornello look in confused.

Cornello:"why are you toying with him. I command stop playing with your food and rip off his arm."

The chimera had a hard time chewing down

Edward:"what's the matter you poor bastard. Can got good taste."

Edward Kick the chimera. And it flew across the room. Cornello and Rose looked shocked.

Edward:"Rose. Don't look away."

Edward ripped his jacket and reveal his automail. And Samantha too.

Edward:"see what happen when you try to bring a human back to life."

Rose gasp and look shock.

Edward:"when you cross God's Territory or what ever the hell it is.

Cornello:"mechanical limbs. There's automail. I see know understanding you now. You're are the 'Fullmetal' the Fullmetal Alchemist?!"

*Cutscenes end*

Cornello:"well, that does answer a riddle of mine. Why the military would give a pup like you such a stern name-"Fullmetal."

Cornello:"see, Rose, these miserable boys and girl dabbled with the most forbidden taboo in alchemy- human transmutation!"

Rose gasp.

Alphonse:"in the process, I lost my entire body...while Ed lost his left leg and Sam lost her right leg to the other side."

Rose:"the other side...!?"

Alphonse:"with his left long gone and her right leg as well, Ed and Sam transmuted my soul and bound it to this suit of armor-sacrificing his right arm and her left arm."

Edward:"heh... The three of us try to revive one dead person, and look at us now..."

Samantha:"Rose...this is what happens when you try to bring back what's dead. Do you really want to go through with that?"

Rose whines.

Cornello:"grr... Silence! Just shut your mouths! You are simply a sorry pairs who stepped on the toes of God and were rejected!"

Cornello:"but this time, I'll make sure you fools pay Leto a permanent visit!Mince them my chimera!"

Then the chimera growled. Edward clapped his hand together and slam them on the ground to make a lance.

Cornello:"h-how could my chimera be defeated!? Grrrr... Oooooh! You snotty brats are such a pain!"

Cornello runs off.

Edward:"wha!? Where does he think he's going? You're not getting away from me!"

Samantha:" Ed! Hold on-" she runs after him.

Rose:"wait, please! I still can't believe what you said... How much you had to sacrifice to transmute a life..."

Alphonse:"The basic of alchemy is "equivalent exchange." In order to do you something do you have to pay equivalent price."

Rose:"then, if that's the case... Three of you have paid a hefty price... You must have gotten your-"

Alphonse:"our mom was so nice... She was the best. We just wanted to see mom's face again. See her smile, just one more time."

Alphonse:"but our transmutation was a failure. The mom that we transmuted..."

Alphonse:"didn't look like a human being."

Rose gasp.

Alphonse:"we've given up on bringing her back, Ed and Sam still wants to get my body back the way it was before."

Alphonse:"I want to get Ed and Sam's body back, too. But even that's a risk that could cost us our lives."

Rose sigh sadly.

Alphonse:"this thorny path of life our fate. Do you see, Rose... This path is not for you to follow."

Alphonse left and follow his Brother and friend.

Rose:"um..."

Rose sigh.

* * *

~Temple of Leto: secret passage~

* * *

Leto cultist:"we have orders from Father Cornello! Not one person is allowed to pass beyond this point!"

Leto cultist:"we are the shield of the Sun God! We shall not fall back, even if our bodies are to perish!"

Samantha:"did you hear that,Ed? What are we going to do?"

Edward:"ever heard of bowling, Al and Sam?"

Alphonse and Samantha:"huh? Bowling?"

Edward:"so you're not gonna budge,huh? Well, I've got two tons of steel that's about to say otherwise!"

Edward actually transmute a bowling ball and throw it at the guardsmen.

~Temple of Leto: easthall 1f~

Cornello running.

Cornello:"Ooooh, that punk! I swear, he's and she's going to get it!"

* * *

*Cutscenes*

Edward, Samantha and Alphonse are running after him.

Alphonse:"not that away Ed and Sam turn left."

Edward and Samantha turn and hit their foreheads on Alphonse armor. With a loud noise.

Edward groan. And Samantha too.

Edward:"what's are you doing,Al?"

Alphonse:"looks."

Edward and Samantha gasp as they saw a very pretty lady.

Edward:"what the-"

Samantha:"w-who are you?"

The mysterious lady walked towards them. Alphonse gasp and hide behind Edward and Samantha.

The mysterious lady opened her hand. And Samantha looked down and saw a ring. And back up.

Samantha hesitate to reach out. But she picked up the ring.

Alphonse:"careful."

And Samantha had the ring and her hand. Edward and Alphonse looked at ring in her hand.

Samantha:"so what do you want me to do with the-"

Samantha look up. Then gasp. She was gone. Alphonse and Edward gasp as well.

Samantha:"where you go!?"

A voice said: "please...stop...him. I beg you." And stop.

Edward:"what the hell. Was that!?"

Alphonse:"we're were hallucinating? We're we?"

Samantha:"no. It was the real, I have the proof right here. In my hand."

They saw the ring in Samantha's hand.

*Cutscenes ends*

* * *

Alphonse:"she sure was pretty..."

Samantha:"what could this ring be...?"

Alphonse:"do you think is the same ring as Cornello's- the one fitted with Philosopher's Stone?"

Edward:"I don't think so. This isn't the Philosopher's stone. I don't feel any power of the sort."

Alphonse:"oh. Too bad. But I guess that would have been too easy."

Samantha:"not that this is any old ring. The pattern inside the gem looks like a transmutation circle. See?"

Alphonse:"wow, you're right. I wonder what it's for..."

Alphonse:"Whoa! What are we doing!? We still have to find the prophet!"

Samantha:"yeah. Let's look at this ring later. Let's go boys!"

They run off.

* * *

~Temple of Leto:egress~

* * *

They're running.

Edward:"the door's open... Did he go this way?"

Samantha and Alphonse:"but we don't want to end up outside in the plaza...unless he ditched the temple to go outside."

Samantha:"nah, he's not the type of guy to just turn tail. He's gotta be planning same kinda dirty trick."

Edward:"but it's no trick when you see it comin' a mile away! He's got no idea who he's dealing with!"

~Temple of Leto:courtyard~

They meet up with Cornello.

Edward:"we finally gotcha, you flaw prophet! You and your bunk religious aren't going anywhere!"

Cornello started laughing.

Cornello:"foolish little nose-picker... Chasing blindly after me, only to fall into my trap!"

Samantha and Edward:"huh? What trap?"

Cornello:"behold...the power of God!"

Cornello uses his ring to move one of the statues.

Edward:"whoa!"

Alphonse and Samantha:"the statues are even bigger...!"

Cornello:"gahahahah! Do you understand my power now?"

Cornello:"not even a State Alchemists could top the power I possess! Now you will die, and I shall become God Himself!"

Edward and Samantha:"you couldn't do a damn thing without the stone, ya third-rate swindler! We'll gonna crush you and your delusions to pieces!"

They fought the statues.

Edward:"not to be a heathen or anything, but I'd say your god's batting 0 for 2."

Cornello:"grr... You won't get away with this!"

Edward:"get your ass down here, ya crook! I'm gonna show you that I'm way outta your league!"

Cornello:"cocky little brats... I'm going to kill you!"

Then the fight beginning.

Cornello grunting.

Edward:"I told ya. I'm way outta your league. "

Cornello:"I won't... I won't give up..."

Cornello:"as long as I have the stone, I can make as many miracles as-"

Then he try but fail epically epically. And shouted:"what?" And shouting.

Cornello:"my arm! MY ARM!"

Edward:"shaddup! It's just a rebound! What's the big deal if you lose an arm or two? Just let me see the stone! The stone!"

Alphonse and Samantha:"it shattered..."

Edward:"wha...!? The Philosopher's Stone's supposed to be flawless! How could it ever break!?"

Samantha:"could this be...an imitation?"

Edward:"you mean...the stone was...fake?"

Alphonse:"yeah... A fake..."

* * *

~Time skip~

* * *

Edward:"just another wild goose chase... And here I thought we could finally put you too back in the flesh again."

Alphonse:"no, Brother, you'll be the first we'll fix. That automail' so tough on you."

Samantha:"Yeah!"

Edward:*sigh* "nothing left to do...but start the search again. "

Rose:"you never should have come here... Father Cornello gave us hope. What right did you have to take that away?"

Alphonse:"Rose..."

Rose:"what do I have to live for, huh? Now that I know Cain won't come back... You tell me that, Ed!"

Edward:"you'll have to decide for yourself. Walk on your own. Move forward."

Edward:"you've got a good, strong pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use 'em."

Rose started crying.

They walk away.

~time skip~

Edward:"wait a minute..."

Alphonse:"huh? What's up?"

Samantha:"that stone might have been fake... But I wonder how Cornello got his hands on it."

Alphonse:"hm. Good question. I guess we could go back and drag it of him-"

Cornello started screaming.

Edward:"! What the hell!?"

They run towards him. And saw him bring dragged down and screaming.

Edward:"wha...what...what was that? What just happened to him!?"

Mysterious woman appear.

Samantha:"Ed! Be careful!"

Edward:"did you... Did you do that?"

Mysterious woman said nothing.

Then melted into the ground.

Edward:"wha...!? Wait a second!"

Alphonse:"she... She melted away..."

Samantha:"I don't understand any of this... What in the hell is goin' on here!?"

 ***End** **of** **Chapter** **1- The** **Desert** **City** **Lior***


End file.
